Malover
by EkardBella
Summary: Detta är en fanfiction som utspelar sig på nutida/framtida Hogwarts. Jag har, med hjälp av några internetvänner, kommit på karaktärerna. Fanficens främsta huvudperson är Max och ni får följa hans liv som liknar en berg-och-dalbana. Hoppas att ni gillar det.
1. Någonting på gång

Denna fanfiction utspelar sig på Hogwarts, men det är egna karaktärer.

Max Drake sneglade på den rödhåriga tjejen som satt på bänken bredvid honom. Det var den flicka som han hade varit förälskad i sedan första dagen på Hogwarts. Den mest underbara tjejen i universum. Clover Ciccone.

Det var i slutet av maj och G.E.T.-skrivningarna var i full gång. Just nu var det examen i Trollkarlshistoria, vilket Max inte alls hade pluggat till. Han avskydde Trollkonsthistoria. Det var nog det värsta ämnet. Efter Mugglarstudier, Spådomskonst och Försvar mot Svartkonster. Men konstigt nog, kunde Max svaren på alla frågor. Kanske för att han hade hört Clover prata om ämnet hela tiden i Slytherins uppehållsrum. Han suckade lyckligt men fick sedan en irriterad blick av Clover, som försökte koncentrera sig på provet. Hon ville ju bli Auror när hon gick ut Hogwarts, vilket var det enda Max inte gillade med Clover. Hans föräldrar var Dödsätare och Max var det också. Max far hade faktiskt hamnat i Azkaban under Max andra och tredje år på skolan för att han, tillsammans med Max' bästisars far och en tjejkompis fadrar, torterat mugglare.

Tiden för provet rann ut och Max plockade ihop sina saker och reste sig sedan upp för att gå ut från Stora Salen. Nu skulle han till Svartsjön. Han gick ut genom de stora ekportarna och gick sedan ner mot sjön. När han kom ner, satte han sig under den stora eken och såg upp mot himmelen där solen lyste starkt. Snart kom även hans bästisar till honom och satte sig ner bredvid Max, och till Max' stora förvåning, kom Clover ner till svartsjön med sina tjejkompisar. Max suckade lyckligt till då han såg Clover och drog en hand genom håret.

"När ska du säga någonting till henne om att du älskar henne, Max?" flinade Jake, en kille med stiligt utseende.

"Ja, exakt, Max. Du kan ju inte hålla inne dina känslor för evigt", flinade Jacob, som såg exakt likadan ut som Jake, då de var tvillingar.

"Äh, håll tyst. Hon har planer på att bli Auror. Jag har planer på att bli en stor Dödsätare", flinade Max. "Vi är helt olika. Hon har ett hjärta av guld, jag mobbar smutsskallar, blodsförrädare, ynkar, gryffindorare och hufflare." Jake och Jacob utbytte en orolig blick när Max nämnde 'blodsförrädare' och 'hufflare'. Anledningen till att de utbytte blickar var för att de var halvblod, utan att ha sagt något om det till Max, och för att de var nära på att hamna i Hufflepuff.

"Kom igen, Max!" klagade tvillingarna med en mun. "Visa oss den riktiga Max Drake, Slytherins Stolthet!"

"Okej då!" suckade Max, reste sig upp och gick mot Clover...

Första biten blev inte särskilt bra. Det blir bättre, jag lovar er.


	2. Pojken som blev nervös

**Sådär, läs och njut av andra delen i "Malover". C;**

"Ey, Clover!" ropade Max efter den rödhåriga tjejen som satt precis vid vattenbrynet. Max såg på Clovers två väninnor med en genomträngande blick och de försvann iväg.

"Så nu pratar du med mig?" frågade Clover en aning irriterat.

"Så du menar att jag aldrig pratar med dig, eller?" frågade Max och såg på Clover.

"Nej men det var ett tag sedan", påpekade Clover och vek undan med blicken.

"Kanske det", mumlade Max och drog återigen en hand genom det honungsblonda, rufsiga håret. "Clover", fortsatte han och såg sedan allvarligt på henne.

"Ja", svarade Clover och himlade lite med ö öppnade sin mun för att säga något, men stängde den lika snabbt och skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Det var inget", sade han sade han och vände om för att gå.

"Max, stanna!" sade Clover och lade en hand på Max' axel. "Du tänkte säga något viktigt", manade hon på med. "Jag kan se det på dig."

"Alltså.." Max tänkte efter.. Vad var den klokaste saken att säga med att man var så himla förälskad i den man pratade med, sedan första året? Han skulle inte säga det rakt ut, det skulle bli för nervöst.

"Alltså", upprepade Clover och höjde på ett ögonbryn. Det hade aldrig varit så spänt mellan dem förut. Vad det nu än var Max tänkte berätta, var det något som kommit upp på tal nyligen, och som troligen hemsökte honom dagligen.

"Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här.." mumlade Max och bet sig hårt i läppen.

"Bara säg det", lirkade Clover mjukt. Max tog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen. Det var den här samtalstonen Clover hade, som Max smälte för när han pratade med, eller hörde Clover.

"Jag.. älskar dig", mumlade han tyst. Aldrig i hela hans liv hade han varit så här.. känslig. Clover spärrade upp ögonen.

"I mi-mig?" stammade hon och pekade på sig själv. Max nickade svagt och bet sig hårdare i läppen. Han var på bristningsgränsen till gråt..

*Drakes gråter inte, Drakes gråter inte*, tänkte han och blinkade bort tåren som bildades. Clover tog ett djupt andetag.

"Då har vi någonting nytt gemensamt", mumlade hon och smålog mot honom. "Men jag hade inte väntat mig att.. att du, eh, skulle säga det såhär öppet till mig." Max kliade sig i nacken och log lättat.

"Nja, det hade inte jag heller trott direkt, men efter att ha stött på Keynes och pratat lite med henne, nej Clover, inga Cruciatusförbannelser, även fast jag skulle vilja då hon nämnde att hennes storebror skulle bjuda ut Gabrielle, användes av mig.. så kom det en tanke att jag skulle säga det så fort som möjligt att jag, eh, älskar dig." Rodnaden spred sig i Clovers ansikte. Hon tittade snabbt ner i marken och lät det utsläppta håret falla fram som en ridå för hennes nu tomat röda ansikte.

"Jag.. eh, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga", mumlade hon leendes.

"Jag förstår. Det kom ju typ som en chock för dig", sade Max och flinade lätt, och omedvetet, tog tag i Clovers hand. Det skulle bli annorlunda från och med nu. Det visste han.

**Inte särskilt långt här heller, men men.**


	3. Fegisen Drake

**Tredje delen är kommen!**

Plötsligt hördes ett förtjust rop bakom dem och de båda vände sig om. Där stod Joline Keynes och Lily Evans och ropade ut någonting till omgivningen. När Max hörde vad de ropade, spände han käken. Hårt. Han ville förhäxa de båda just nu. Så himla förbannad var han. Han ville inte att exakt ALLA på Hogwarts skulle veta att han hade skaffat sig ett förhållande med Clover Ginabelle Ciccone.

"Stanna här, Clover", sade Max innan han gick mot Joline och Lily med en rasande fart. I farten tog han upp sin trollstav från fickan och riktade den mot dem.

"Jaså, Max. Inte visste jag att du hade fått känslor", flinade Lily retsamt. Max skakade av ilska.

"Ska den lille Pompöse Pappskallen förhäxa två besserwisser-Ravenclaws?" fortsatte Joline retsamt.

"Håll tyst, era ynkar", sade Max och blängde på dem, men slappnade sedan av. Det var inte lönt att förhäxa dem. Inte när Clover var i närheten.

"Nej, men ser man på. Max ska inte förhäxa oss. Vilken överraskning. Eller inte", flinade Joline. "Det är inte första gången du inte vågar förhäxa någon. Har du fått något problem med det?"

"Var det inte du som var 'Max Alexander Drake, renblodig trollkarl och son till Dödsätare', huh? Var det inte du som var så himla kaxig på tåget första året? Eller hade vi fel? Var du hela tiden den fega Slytherinaren?" frågade Lily hånfullt.

"Det är inte ens lönt att starta ett bråk", muttrade Max och med de orden försvann han iväg mot Clover igen.

**Jag ursäktar sjukt mycket för kort del, min fantasi är bortblåst för tillfället. Tyvärr.**


	4. Irriterande tvillingar

**Och återigen, förlåt för kort del. Jag har som sagt noll fantasi just nu.**

"Vad är det med dig? Du blir retad av några du inte gillar, och du gör ingenting åt det?" sade Clover när Max kom tillbaka.

"Man kan säga att jag har ändrats lite grann. Du vet, känslorna har tagit över, som en flodvåg. Känslorna har spolat över de flesta ilskna attackerna, hånfullheten.. Det finns nästan ingenting kvar av den kaxige, pompöse pappskallen Max Drake", svarade Max och suckade lågt. Med det här menades det säkert att han skulle bli mindre populär bland Slytherinarna och inte ha kvar titeln som 'Slytherins Stolthet'. Och som om Clover hade läst Max' tankar, sade hon;

"Sluta. Du får inte tänka så. Låt de inte trycka ned dig. Du är en självständig kille, Max och du kommer alltid att vara Slytherins Stolthet.. för mig", sade Clover och de sista orden lågmält.

"Naaaaaw. Är lilla Drakie och Ciccone käääära?" hördes det plötsligt några röster bakom dem. Max kände genast igen rösterna. Tvillingarna Jake och Jacob Phoenix. Max bästisar.

"Håll tyst, Phoenix", sade Max irriterat och vände blicken mot dem. "Lägg er inte i mitt privatliv, vilket är mitt kärleksliv."

"_Oooooooh_", sade Jake och Jacob med en mun och flinade stort.

"Stick, sade jag!" fortsatte Max. "Annars förhäxar jag er!"

"Du vet att du inte kan det, Maxie. Vi såg dig när Keynes och Evans retade dig", sade Jake. "Du är för svag." Max skrattade tonlöst.

"Som om jag inte vet om att ni är halvblod och var nära på att hamna i Hufflepuff", sade Max och flinade hånfullt. "Jag har säkra källor på det." Max vände sig om mot Clover och tog tag i hennes hand. "Kom Clover, vi går." Och med de orden försvann både Max och Clover utan synhåll för tvillingarna.


	5. En repris från första året

**Här är nästa del, läs och njut. Typ.**

Direkt när Max och Clover kom in i entréhallen, hörde de en duns som hördes komma från en av trapporna i närheten. De vände sina blickar mot ljudet och Max måste hålla sig för att inte brista ut i hånskratt. Där, på marken, låg Liam Oresh, den klumpigaste metamorfmagusen i universum.

"Men kära nån då!" utbrast Clover och sprang fram till Liam. "Hur gick det?"

"Det gjorde mer ont än vad jag minns", suckade Liam, tog tag om sitt huvud och sedan kastade en blick på Max som nu hade börjat fnissa. Snart strömmade hånfullt skratt ut ur Max mun och inte långt efter det var han nära på att lägga sig på marken och vrida sig i skrattsalvor.

"Hur... vara... himla... klumpig...?" fick han fram medan han skrattade. "Det.. omöjligt."

"Det är inte roligt, Max", sade Liam och såg ner i marken. Max fortsatte att skratta, men avbröts sedan av en killes röst.

"Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist, Max. Hur skulle det vara om jag berättade för hela Hogwarts att jag avväpnade dig första året med en enda Expelliarmus? Skulle du sluta ha statusen som Slytherins Stolthet?"

"Håll tyst, Smutsskalle", sade Max och hans ögon smalnade till.

"Varför skulle jag? Jag tar inte emot order från dig, pappskalle", sade James och flinade stort. Max tog fram sin stav för att förhäxa James, men han var snabbare.

"Expelliarmus!" utbrast James och Max trollstav flög ur Max hand och hamnade istället i James. "Ses på trolldrycksprovet, hejdå!" Och med dem orden försvann James ifrån en ilsken och kokande Max.

**En kort del här också, jao. Förlåt så hemskt mycket. Kommer skriva mycket bättre nästa gång, jag lovar.**


	6. Rykten och kärlekspar

**ÄNTLIGEN ett nytt kapitel. Haha. Senast var ju för ca. 9 timmar sedan. XD**

Nyheten om att Smutsskallen och Gryffindoraren James Hope hade beslagtagit den renblodige Slytherinaren Max Drake's trollstav spred sig snabbt nästa dag. Men det var inte det enda ryktet som hade spridit sig över skolan. Nej, Lily Evans och Joline Keynes hade även, med skadeglädje, spridit ryktet om att Max Drake nu hade skaffat sig ett förhållande med Clover Ciccone, vilket Max hatade att hela Hogwarts visste om. Snart tilltalades han inte heller som Slytherins Stolthet, utan som "den fege, känslige Maxie Drakie". Det hatade Max över hela sitt hjärta och startade många gräl den dagen.

En person som följde efter Max överallt var Clover Ciccone. De var oskiljaktiga. Keynes, Evans och Hope tog dessa tillfällen till att håna Max. Clover hade de ingenting emot. Fast sedan var det ju såhär att den otroligt klumpige metamorfmagusen Liam Oresh hela tiden gick in i Clover och snart blev hon lätt ilsken. Eller irriterad rättare sagt.

Senare på kvällen, satt paret Ciccone och Drake i Slytherins sällskapsrum, i soffan framför den varma eldstaden. Max lutade sitt huvud mot Clovers axel och lät henne pilla i hans honungsblonda, lätt rufsiga hår.

"Jag kan inte fatta att jag sitter här med dig", sade Max mjukt och log svagt.

"Jag kan inte fatta detsamma", sade Clover och strök bort en honungsblond hårslinga från Max' ansikte.

"Älskar dig", mumlade Max.

"Älskar dig", mumlade Clover.

"OH MY GOD. Se vilka som sitter här, allihopa! Paret Max och Clover!" hördes plötsligt en röst bakifrån och paret hoppade till. De vände sig om och såg...

**Vem ser dem? Det får ni veta i nästa del.  
**

**Ni får hemskt gärna reviewa. Jag behöver kritik.**


	7. Brustna hjärtan

**Nu kommer ytterligare en del.. som innehåller brustna hjärtan. **

De vände sig om och såg en äldre elev. En viss Lucas Knight, faktiskt.

"Vad tusan håller du på med, Knight?" sade Max irriterat och blängde på Lucas. Han såg sedan på Clover. "Det är sent, det kanske är bäst om vi skiljs åt och går och lägger oss." Med de orden försvann Max upp mot sovsalen och lämnade kvar Clover i uppehållsrummet.

Nattsömnen var underbar. Max drömde om Clover hela tiden. Alla rykten som hade förföljt honom de två närmaste dagarna var som bortblåsta från hans minne.

Nästa dag, vaknade Max av att solstrålarna lyste upp hela rummet. Han reste sig upp, för att se, lyckligtvis, att Jake och Jacob redan hade gått till frukosten. Han klädde sig och gick sedan ner till uppehållsrummet där han inte såg någon Clover. Max rynkade pannan och gick vidare upp till Stora Salen, där han inte heller såg Clover. Märkligt, tyckte han, men rykte bara lätt på axlarna. Han slog sig ner vid bordet och tog för sig av frukosten.

Först vid första provet den dagen, såg Max Clover. Hon pratade med sina två väninnor, vilket hon inte hade gjort på två dagar. Max rynkade pannan och satte sig sedan ner vid en bänk. När Clover gick förbi Max' bänk, lämnade hon en lapp på hans bänk och gick sedan vidare och satte sig på bänken två rader framför honom. Max vecklade ut pergamentbiten, läste endast första raden och fick sedan en tom blick. Hade Clover nyss gjort slut? Via lapp? Han måste ha läst fel. Clover kunde inte ha gjort slut. Det var omöjligt. Det fanns dock en bra grej med detta; han skulle visa Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom vem den riktige Max Drake var. Den kaxige Slytherinaren. Den pompöse pappskallen. Slytherins Stolthet. Han skulle visa dem. Det var ett som var säkert.


	8. Jag behöver din hjälp

Under provet, tänkte Max på hur han kunde vinna tillbaka Clovers hjärta, då han kom på det. Men hon skulle nog inte hjälpa honom. Inte efter alla dessa år som de hade varit fiender. Joline Keynes skulle inte hjälpa honom. Bara om det gällde hennes bröders liv. Men det var i alla fall värt ett försök.

Efter att tiden för provet hade gått ut, dröjde Max kvar längre än vanligt. Han plockade ihop sina saker för att sedan, i perfekt tid, hinna ikapp Joline och stanna henne.

"Jag behöver hjälp, Keynes", sade han och kliade sig, med sin fria hand, i nacken.

"Sedan när behöver du hjälp, Drake?" frågade Joline och granskade Max.

"Sedan i början av detta provet", svarade Max. "Clover har gjort slut, via lapp och jag behöver tips för att, ähum, vinna hennes hjärta." Max var på bristningsgränsen till gråt, andra gången på bara två/tre dagar.

"Och du tror att hjälp från en blodsförrädare som jag skulle hjälpa?" frågade Joline.

"Eh, ja. Annars skulle jag inte ha frågat dig om hjälp", svarade Max.

"Vem är du och vad har du gjort med Max Drake?" sade Joline och såg på Max med en granskande blick.

"Det är ju jag! Max Alexander Drake, son till Xander och Leah Drake, sonson till Arcturus och Celina. Den Max som blev upptryckt mot kupéväggen första året av din, Joline Keynes, bror James Keynes. Den Max som spelar som slagman i Slytherinlaget och som är enormt förälskad i Clover Ciccone", sade Max och lät verkligen desperat. "Snälla, ge mig tips. Hjälp mig!"

"Okejdå", muttrade Joline. "Möt mig i biblioteket ikväll efter middagen."

"Tack, Joline! Du är bäst!" sade Max och kramade om henne... Vänta, vänta, vänta. Det där måste jag berätta om. Aldrig i livet att Max skulle göra sådär...

"Tack, Keynes", sade Max, log stelt och gick sedan mot lunchen.

Som vanligt så var maten underbart god. Solen lyste och all verkade onormalt positiva. I stora salen satt det gäng som du nu har träffat (Lily Evans, Max Drake, Clover Ciccone, James Hope, Liam Oresh och Joline Keynes) utspridda; Liam och James satt vid Gryffindorbordet och granskade Max' trollstav; Lily och Joline satt vid Ravenclawbordet och pratade och då och då kastade Joline oroliga blickar åt Max' håll. Okej, verkligen inte likt Joline. Verkligen inte likt; Clover satt med sina väninnor i andra delen av Slytherinbordet; och så slutligen, Max satt och pratade med en tjej som ni inte har stött på än. Valentina Walker. Denna tjej hade även känslor för Max... Hur skulle det här sluta?

**Tycker inte ni att det är konstigt? Liksom "onda" och kaxiga Slytherinare är hetare än "goda" och fega Hufflare. Så inse fakta, Hufflare. Slytherinare är sjukt mycket hetare än er. Ville bara säga det.**


	9. Vad håller jag på med?

Efter lunchen, gick Valentina och Max till Slytherins sällskapsrum och på vägen, såg Max någonting som fick han att hånle. Längst uppe, på en trappa, såg han Lily Evans stå och kyssa en äldre Hufflepuffelev. Han hånskrattade kort.

"Nä men, Evans! Inte visste jag att du hade _sådan_ smak", sade han högt till paret och krökte hånfullt på läpparna. Evans och Hufflepuffeleven rykte till och slet sig från varandra.

"Du ska bara hålla tyst, _fegis_", gav Lily igen. Fegisen var Max' nya öknamn. Max och Valentina gick vidare mot elevhemmet och på vägen smög Valentina in sin hand i Max' hand och han lät det vara så, konstigt nog. Max tankar flög iväg till ett Malover-land där det endast fanns Max och Clover. Han var tvungen att vinna hennes hjärta. Han stod inte ut utan Clover, som var hans allt. Han saknade redan kvällarna framför brasan i uppehållsrummet. Han suckade och såg ner på sitt prefektmärke. Det glänste. Fast det var ju självklart. Han hade ju polerat det flera gånger om dagen. Bredvid prefektmärket fanns kaptensmärket som visade att han var lagkapten för Slytherins quidditchlag.

"Varför suckar du, Maxie?" frågade Valentina med en nästan alldeles _för_ mjuk röst. Och omedveten om Valentinas känslor, svarade han;

"Funderar över hur det skulle vara att fortfarande vara tillsammans med Clover." Valentina såg genast sårad ut och slog ned blicken, men såg upp igen ganska snart.

"Men släpp henne, Max. Hon dumpade dig via lapp. Du förtjänar någon bättre!" sade hon.

"Som om du vet någon som jag förtjänar bättre än Clover", muttrade Max.

-SMACK-

Valentina hade örfil... VÄNTA LITE! Vad är det jag håller på med?! Är jag fullständigt från vettet? Nä, vi får backa lite.

"Som om du vet någon som jag förtjä..." Max hann inte avsluta meningen innan Valentina hade lutat sig mot honom för att kyssa honom mjukt och utan att riktigt tänka efter, besvarade Max kyssen ömt, och i just det tillfället, gick Clover lugnt förbi, men när hon såg Max och Valentina som fastklistrade vid varandra, ökade hon farten och var snart utom synhåll. Max avslutade kyssen med en chockad min. Hade han nyss kysst den person som Clover ogillade mest på hela Hogwarts? Han var galen. Det här var inte riktiga Max Drake, han skulle aldrig göra något sådant. Han var ju nyss desperat över att Clover hade dumpat honom! Han backade några steg från Valentina och gick sedan ifrån henne, men det skulle han inte ha gjort, för den klumpige Liam Oresh gick såklart in i Max och de båda föll till marken.

"Se dig för, Klumpeduns", sade Max kyligt, reste sig upp, borstade av all smuts som kommit på klädnaden och gick sedan, med rasande fart, mot elevhemmet. Han hade nyss kysst Valentina! Valentina, när det kunde ha varit Clover!

Tiden gick och snart var det dags att möta Joline i biblioteket. Varför hon just hade bestämt biblioteket visste han inte. Kanske för att Joline var en besserwisserynk från Ravenclaw.

Medan alla var och åt middag, smög Max till biblioteket och hoppades på att inte stöta på Peeves eller Blodige Baronen, då han i hemlighet var rädd för dem. Under tiden han gick in i biblioteket, undrade han vart hans tvillingsyster Maxine var. Han hade inte sett henne på flera dagar, vilket var konstigt, då hon alltid var med honom. Och där stod hon. Med honungsblont, långt, rakt hår, blek hy och illgröna ögon. Maxine Celina Gabrielle Drake. Hon stod i förhäxningar-avdelningen och letade efter någon bok. Max smög bakom henne och tog henne på axlarna. Maxine ryckte till och vände sig om.

"Var det där nödvändigt, Max?" muttrade hon.

"Kanske", svarade Max. "Men får jag fråga dig vart du har varit alla dessa dagar?"

"Har inte du med att göra", svarade hon.

"Det var inget riktigt svar, Maxine", muttrade Max.

"Men du, vad gör du här?" frågade Maxine och höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag öh.." Max hann inte längre förrän han avbröts av en röst bakom honom.

"Där är du ju!" sade Joline. Max vände sig om och såg på henne. Sedan riktades blicken mot Maxine. Hon och Joline såg på varandra med avsky i blicken.

"Vad gör _hon _här?" frågade de Max samtidigt och han suckade. Det här skulle bli ett svårt slut på femte året.

**Åh herre Voldemort. Efter att ha spenderat tre timmar inatt och hela dagen till att skriva detta kapitlet och _dessutom _fått press av mina internetvänner så är man ganska trött i fingrarna och har slut på fantasi. Ehe. Men aja, reviewa gärna, för jag behöver som sagt kritik. C;**


	10. Fruktade tvillingar

"Det är såhär, Maxine och Joline, jag menar Keynes, att.. äh, bara gå härifrån, Maxine. Du vill väl inte riskera ditt rykte?" sade Max och Maxine rykte på axlarna åt Max, blängde på Joline och försvann sedan ut ur biblioteket och lämnade Max och Joline ensamma.

"Vad i hela Merlins namn gjorde _hon_ här, Max?" frågade Joline.

"Om ens jag visste det, Joline", svarade han. "Hon har ju inte heller synts till hela denna veckan, vilket är konstigt. Hon berättar inte ens för sin egna tvilling!" Detta gjorde Max väldigt upprörd. Jag menar, de var ju faktiskt tvillingar och stod varandra väldigt nära.

"I vilket fall som helst, Drake, så är vi bara här för en enda sak - Clover Ciccone", sade Joline. "Och jag kan fortfarande inte förstå varför du frågar just mig om hjälp. Jag menar, du borde fråga någon som är mer hm, insatt i kärlek än mig."

"Keynes, du borde vara tacksam över att jag ens frågar dig om hjälp", muttrade Max.

"Jaja, slå dig ner på någon soffa eller fåtölj", sade Joline och satte sig i en fåtölj. När Max hade satt sig ner, sade Joline; "Förvänta dig inte det bästa utav mig. Du vet, jag är _bara_ en blodsförrädare."

"Men seriöst nu, Keynes!" muttrade Max och studerade ointresserat sina naglar.

"Drake, ibland undrar jag hur pappskallig man egentligen kan vara. Nyckeln till en tjejs hjärta är att vara sig själv", sade Joline. "Inte att göra sig till."

"Så du menar, att jag ska återvända till mitt jag som översittare och pompös pappskalle?" frågade Max.

"Om det är ditt sanna jag, så ja", svarade Joline. Max reste sig upp och såg på henne.

"Tack för att du fördröjde min dyrbara tid, besserwisserynk", sade han släpigt och försvann utom synhåll för Joline.

"Välkommen tillbaka, Max", sade hon tyst för sig själv och flinade.

Nästa dag var alla rykten om Max som bortblåsta, då han hade fått en ny trollstav med posten samma morgon och nu hade mobbat, hånat och hotat många yngre elever, mest från Hufflepuff. Ingen försteprefekt hade heller märkt något och därför hade Max inte hamnat i trubbel, för offrena vågade inte tala om för någon om att Max hade hånat dem, då han, som sagt, hade hotat dem att om någon av dem talade om för någon äldre elev så skulle de råka illa ut. Max vistades nu endast med Maxine och undvek Valentina och tvillingbröderna Phoenix (Jake och Jacob, ni vet. De som var nära på att hamna i Hufflepuff). Max hade även återfått titeln som Slytherins Stolthet. Allting var alltså som vanligt...

Till dess att den dagen kom då man hittade en elev som förstenats. Det spred sig ganska snabbt att den elev som förstenats var mugglarfödd, från Gryffindor och gick under namnet James Hope. Detta tyckte Max och hans tvillingsyster var väldigt kul, och snart gick det rykten om att Hemligheternas kammare hade öppnats och att det var tvillingarna Drake som förorsakat det, vilket var ganska så sant.

En kväll satt tvillingarna i ett avskilt och mörkt hörn i Slytherins sällskapsrum. Maxine talade om för Max att det var hon som hade öppnat kammaren, eftersom hon kunde tala ormspråk. Det var en vanlig förmåga i släkten Drake. Maxine talade även om att hon hade en plan på att få in några dödsätare i slottet och att det fanns ett försvinnande-skåp i Vid Behov-rummet och att de kunde använda sig av det. De pratade tills alla hade gått och lagt sig och gick då också och lade sig i sina himmelssängar. Max drömde positiva drömmar om Clover. Bara Clover. Och Max själv förstås.

**Åh, herre Voldemort. Jag orkar inte skriva mer, GAAH.**


	11. Irriterad Pappskalle

På morgonen nästa dag, vaknade Max utav att någon hade satt på radion där ett pojkbands röster spelades upp. Men det var inte det värsta, för det var någon som sjöng med till låten. Max satte sig irriterat upp i sängen och såg på tvillingarna Phoenix.

"Vad tusan håller ni på med?" frågade Max. Det var det första han sagt till Phoenix på flera dagar. "Det är faktiskt helg och _någon_ försöker sova!"

"Sluta vara så himla idiotisk av dig i så fall. Och du, One Direction är bra, så bara håll tyst", muttrade Jake.

"Snälla, säg inte att ni _också _har blivit Directioners. Det räcker med att ens storasyster tjatar om dem hela tiden", sade Max.

"Men om du inte lyssnar på världens bästa pojkband, vad lyssnar du på då?" frågade Jacob.

"Black Veil Brides och Justin Bieber bland annat", svarade Max ointresserat och fick tvillingarna att hosta till.

"Justin Bieber? Skämtar du eller?" frågade Jake.

"Ser det ut som att jag skämtar?" frågade Max och såg gravallvarligt på tvillingarna. Han himlade med ögonen och klädde på sig, och eftersom det var helg, tog han på sig sina svarta kläder istället för uniformen. Den svarta tröjan gick till armvecken och dolde då inte det märke som fanns på vänstra underarmen.

"Merlin också", muttrade Max. "Jag hade inte tänkt på att vi har quidditchträning idag. Varför valde jag just denna dagen? Phoenix, ni får säga till resten av laget att vi skjuter upp träningen. Jag har viktigare saker för mig." Han försvann ut ur sovsalen och gick ner till uppehållsrummet där Maxine fanns, också klädd i svarta kläder. Max och Maxine var lika med exakt allting; klädstilen, utseendet, beteendet, intressena. Ja, exakt allting. Till och med detaljer som vänsterhänt. Om man inte visste bättre, skulle man tro att de var exakt samma person, bara det att Maxine hade längre hår. Till midjan ungefär.

"Jag hörde att tvillingarna Phoenix väckte hela elevhemmet med One Direction", flinade Maxine.

"Prata inte om det där urdåliga pojkbandet. Phoenix tycker inte om Justin Bieber, Maxine! Hur kan man inte gilla honom? Han är ju sjukt bättre än de fem ynkarna i One Direction. Jag menar, Niall Horan, vilken mor döper sin son till Niall? Eller Harry Styles, hans lockar är blä. Eller han där Zayn Malik, varför heter man 'kung' på arabiska i efternamn om man inte verkligen är en kung?" muttrade Max. "Nej, Bieber är mycket bättre."

"Herre Voldemort, Max. Lugna ner dig lite", skrattade Maxine och började gå mot frukosten, följd av Max. "Förresten, ditt Märke syns."

"Ska du säga. Ditt Märke syns också", muttrade Max. Maxine kastade en snabb blick på sin vänstra underarm och såg sedan framåt igen.

"Herre Voldemort", sade hon plötsligt och stannade till. "Åh nej. Nejnejnej. Åh, herre."

"Vad är det du snackar om?" frågade Max.

"Det är Märket. Han har återvänt."

**Jag lyssnade på One Direction och Justin Bieber när jag skrev detta kapitlet, därför fick dem vara med lite, ehe. Jag var tvungen, okok?**

**Förlåt för kort del. Var hos kompis igår och hann därför inte skriva så långt.**


	12. Var är du?

**Varsågoda, här får ni ännu ett kapitel i "Malover". Idéer är påkomna av min bästa vän i verkliga livet.. Så om du läser det här Lalinn, så ska du veta att jag är väldigt tacksam över att jag fick ta dina idéer. 3**

"Vad menar du?" frågade Max oroligt och lät en aning rädd. "Har han återvänt? Men, hur är det möjligt? Den där Potter dödade ju Voldemort för mer än tio år sedan!"

"Nämn inte Mörkrets herres namn", väste Maxine. Hon såg sig om och tog sedan tag i Max handled. "Kom här" Hon drog med honom till den sjätte våningen och stannade framför en vägg. "Jag vill dit allting finns gömt, jag vill dit allting finns gömt, jag vill dit allting finns gömt", mumlade hon samtidigt som hon gick tre gånger förbi väggen.

"Vad håller du...?" Max avbröts av en röst bakom dem.

"Max, Maxine? Vad håller ni på med? Varför är ni på denna våningen så här tidigt? När det är frukost? Tio poängs avdrag från Slytherin." Rösten kom från deras storasyster. "Undantaget" i släkten Drake. Skammen. Även kallad Gabrielle. Hon försvann iväg igen.

"Vänta bara till vi slår Ravenclaw i Quidditchfinalen nästnästa helg", muttrade Max och såg sedan mot väggen där en port hade dykt upp.

"Kom", mumlade Maxine och drog med Max in genom porten. "Denna vägen." De gick genom flera material som låg huller om buller och kom slutligen fram till ett stort föremål som det låg ett skynke över. Maxine drog av skynket och ett skåp avslöjade sig. Maxine öppnade dörren och klev in, följd av Max. Hon stängde dörren och rabblade upp en formel.

När Max och Maxine öppnade dörren något ögonblick senare, var de på herrgården. Hemma, med andra ord.

"Vad tusan gör vi här, Maxine?" väste Max. Maxine svarade inte utan drog med Max till vardagsrummet.

"Max? Maxine? Vad gör ni här?" frågade Max' mor, Leah, när hon såg tvillingarna komma gående mot henne och deras far, Xander.

"Vi är här för att berätta att Mörkrets herre har återvänt, mor", svarade Maxine Leah och såg ner i golvet.

"Är du helt säker på det, Maxine?" frågade Xander.

"Helt säker, far. Kolla Märket själv", svarade Maxine. Max såg ner på sitt märke och likaså gjorde Xander och Leah. Föräldrarna ryckte till när de såg på Märket; det var kolsvart och rörde sig.

"Åk tillbaka till skolan. Ni är inte säkra här!" sade Leah och lät genast rädd på rösten. Hon tillhörde ju släkten Poppins från början och de hade alltid varit en aning rädda för saker och ting. "Skynda!"

"Men..." sade Maxine.

"Inga men, Maxine", sade Xander strängt. Max skyndade sig mot försvinnande-skåpet, öppnade dörren, gick in och sade formeln.

Nästa gång han öppnade dörren, var han i Vid Behov-rummet. Han gick ut ur skåpet och skyndade sig bort mot den svarta porten som han öppnade. Det första han såg var att folk sprang runt som yra höns och hade panikslagna ansiktsuttryck och tanken som slog honom var inte trevlig. Voldemort hade angripit Hogwarts medan han och Maxine hade varit borta. Genast började han knuffa sig förbi alla panikslagna människor i jakt på Clover. Han hittade henne ingenstans. Paniken började stiga och han började fråga folk om de hade sett Clover Ciccone. Alla han frågade skakade på huvudena och sprang sedan iväg. Plötsligt hördes en kall och väsande röst.

"Jag har tagit en flicka till Förbjudna skogen. Kom, om ni vill rädda henne från döden..." Den som pratade var Voldemort. Det visste Max på direkten. Och han hade tagit Clover. Genast började han springa fortare för att komma ner till Förbjudna Skogen. Han kunde inte låta Voldemort döda Max' älskade. Han ökade farten och kom slutligen ut på gräsplanen. Han fortsatte att springa sitt fortaste och kom snart till skogsbrynet. Han ställde sig bakom ett träd och avlyssnade Voldemort och Clover. Det hördes som att en förbannelse utlöstes från Voldemorts trollstav och träffade Clover, som genast brast ut i skrik. Max stelnade till. Voldemort hade Cruciatusförbannat Clover. Han gick framför trädet och såg på Voldemort som vände sig och såg på Max istället så att Clover föll till ett träd.

"Låt henne vara!" sade Max ilsket och drog upp sin stav och riktade den mot Voldemort och Voldemort gjorde detsamma, fast mot Max, som nu darrade. Voldemort öppnade munnen.

"Avada Kedavra", sade han och samtidigt som han sade det, sade Max:

"Expelliarmus." Voldemorts stav flög ur hans hand och hamnade i Max' hand och han riktade den mot Voldemort och han sprängdes i tusentals bitar. Med andra ord, så hade Max förorsakat Voldemorts eviga död. Max hade just chockats över att han hade dödat sin herre och började tänka på hur hans föräldrar skulle reagera när Clover kastade sig i hans famn och kysste honom.


	13. Återförenade

**Återigen ett kapitel med lån av Lalinn's idéer. Ehe. Läs och njut, typ.  
**

Max ryckte till när Clover kastade sig i hans famn, men besvarade sedan kyssen med ett chockat leende på läpparna. Han avslutade den och såg sedan på Clover.

"Varför gjorde du ens slut, Clover?" frågade Max.

"Va? Jag har inte gjort slut med dig, Maxie. Det var DU som kysste den där vidriga Valentina Walker och genom det gjorde slut med mig", svarade Clover med rynkad panna. Då fattade Max. Valentina hade säkert Imperio'at Clover till att göra slut med honom så att Valentina skulle få Max för sig själv.

"Det var Valentina", sade Max med smalnade ögon och såg upp mot slottet. "Kom, vi går in." Max och Clover gick upp mot entrén och gick in genom porten. Det första Max och Clover såg när de kom in i slottet var att allting låg huller om buller. Max uttalade en besvärjelse som fick allting att bli ordentligt igen och några meter från paret stod Valentina och blängde på dem. Clover såg mot henne och gick mot henne.

"Rör du min pojkvän en gång till, så ligger du riktigt illa till", sade Clover kyligt, gav Valentina en örfil och gick sedan tillbaka till Max. "Fy vad jag hatar henne", muttrade hon och paret gick sedan in i stora salen där allas blickar riktades mot dem och sedan hördes ett högt jubel. Nästan alla hade troligen fått reda på att Max hade dödat sin herre Lord Voldemort och så småningom kom fyra personer fram till Clover och Max som visade sig vara Joline Keynes, Lily Evans, James Hope och Liam Oresh.

"Vad vill ni, ynkar?" frågade Max kyligt.

"Vi bara undrar varför du dödade din herre, typ", svarade James osäkert och såg Max i hans genomträngande, illgröna, mandelformade ögon och slog sedan ned blicken. Max rynkade pannan och såg sedan på de andra.

"Ingenting annat?" frågade han och när de skakade på huvudena, gick han iväg med Clover mot Slytherinbordet.

"Han är förevigt skyldig mig", flinade Joline bakom dem och gick sedan och satte sig med Lily vid Ravenclawbordet hos Lilys halvbror Nemo.

"Hrm, hrm. Får jag be om er uppmärksamhet, tack?" Rektorn hade rest sig upp ur sin stol och talade nu till eleverna. "Som ni säkert redan vet, försvann Lord Voldemort för gott för cirka en timme sedan då mr. Max Drake från Slytherin besegrade honom för att rädda miss Clover Ciccone. Det var väldigt duktigt och modigt av dig, mr. Drake.."

"Min lille hjälte", sade Clover och lutade sig mot Max, som log stort.

"Älskar dig", mumlade han tyst och strök Clover över hennes röda hår. Och sådär höll de på resten av tiden i stora salen och snart var det kväll.

Efter middagen, gick Clover och Max till sällskapsrummet där de satte sig i soffan framför brasan.

"Bara några veckor kvar av terminen, sedan är det sommarlov och jag undrar", sade Clover lågt just för att andra i rummet inte skulle höra dem. "Och jag undrar om..."

"Om jag vill komma hem till dig under lovet?" avslutade Max Clovers mening. "Mer än gärna, Clover."

"Fast jag tänkte också bjuda hem Lily, Liam, Joline och James", sade Clover och lutade sig mot Max som genast började pilla i Clovers mjuka hår.

"Visst. Så länge jag får vara med dig så är det okej", sade Max. "Mor och far kommer ändå bara bråka med Gabrielle och det slipper jag gärna. Hon kommer säkert också flytta hemifrån snart då mor och far vägrar ha någon Auror i deras hus." Clover bara log och såg upp i Max' ansikte.

"Du har ändrade planer om din framtid, va? Du vill inte längre bli stor Dödsätare?" frågade hon.

"Såklart är mina planer ändrade, Clover! Fast jag kommer alltid ha Märket kvar", svarade Max. "Jag har faktiskt funderat på att söka till Englands quidditchlag som slagman." Clover nickade sakta och stirrade sedan in i elden.

"Det kommer bli annorlunda nu", mumlade hon. "Visst kommer det?"

"Absolut, Clover. Absolut", svarade Max och såg också in i den glödande elden. "Allting kommer bli annorlunda."


End file.
